XGWL - Xtreme Global Wrestling League
The XGW is a Promotion originally founded by XtremeTony on Bolt as (efed) XGWL back in 2002, and ran for 3 years. The new version of (CAW) XGWL started on 7/23/2007 on the VBC Network. The Premiere Epiosde on had Sherman taking on Tim Rage & XtremeTony vs. Dennis "The Scoprion" Walters. Now that XGW has parted ways with the VBC Network, XGW is now an indy CAW Promotion that has working agreements with ACW & TWF. XGW is currently run by former MIW GM, Kevin McMillan. The goal of XGW is to bring in the casual fan in CAW & appeal to a mass audience by posting their shows on all possible routes. = Current Roster = Heavyweight Division *XtremeTony = 5'10" 273 lbs *Jon Pryor = 6'1" 237 lbs *Karnage = 5'10" 235 lbs *Chad Miller = 6'9" 360 lbs *Exodecai = 7'2" 331 lbs *Zodiack = 6'6" 248 lbs *Bruno Battaglia = 6'4" 255 lbs *The Great D = 6'6" 250 lbs *Apollo = 6'4" 240 lbs *Wrath = 6'6" 310 lbs *Jon Mangles = 6'0" 225 lbs *Matt Bronner = 6'8" 280 lbs *Hell Razor = 5'10" 232 lbs *El Toro Extremo = 5'11" 294 lbs *Hayabusa = 6'0" 221 lbs *Slash "The King of Hurt" = 6'5" 275 lbs *"God's Gift To Women" Johnathen Magnum = 6'5" 245 lbs. *Paul Berlin = 6'10" 297 lbs *Patrick Hamburgh = 6'3" 251 lbs *Richie Stein = 6'2" 244 lbs Division de Crusero (Weight Limit of 220 lbs) *"Mackin 2 Da Max" Richard = 5'9" 190 lbs *Arturo Loco = 5'7" 204 lbs *Dragon Boy = 5'10" 192 lbs *Mike Mexico = 6'0" 207 lbs * Sherman (Pulling Triple Duty on ACW & TWF as "The Great BH") = 5'11" 218 lbs *Brandon Thomas = 5'11" 188 lbs *Snoop Dogg = 6'2" 170 lbs *Chris Cash = 5'11" 215 lbs *Joey "The Money" Dollars = 5'11" 215 lbs *Danny Jackpot = 6'0" 205 lbs *Jamie Jager = 5'10" 180 lbs Women's Division *Tammy *Crymson *Alexis Vixen *Madison Skye (Double Duty on ACW) *Niki (Working agreement w/ ACW) *Meteorite *Jade Kim *Laura Juarez *Ruby Carter *Tila Tequila *Sarah Warfield *Tila Tequila *Lana Star *Miss Penny Dreadful *Diana Roberts Tag Teams & Stables *XtremeTony & Tammy *Team 619: Arturo Loco & Richard *Big Business: Mike Mexico & Chad Miller *Dangerous By Design: Jon Mangles & Matt Bronner *Exodecai & Zodiack *CA$H MONEY Inc: Chris Cash & Joey "The Money" Dollars *Team Deutschland: Patrick Hamburgh, Paul Berlin & Richie Stein = Former Talent = *Tim Rage: 1st released 8/20/2007), then was part of the VBC Developmental territory, then lost in the Fight for your job Tournament where we is officially gone from XGW *Dawn Marie: Budget Cut = 10/1/2007 *Jazz: Budget Cut = 10/1/2007 *Lisa Moretti: Released. Unable to re-sign. 10/1/2007 *Scotty Taylor: Budget Cut 1/1/2008 *Maven: Budget Cut 1/1/2008 *Rico: Budget Cut 1/1/2008 *Lance Storm: Budget Cut 1/1/2008 *Andrew "Test" Martin: Budget Cut; Currently in ACW Anestesia 1/1/2008 *Rodney Mack: Budget Cut 1/1/2008 *The Godfather: Announced his retirement from the XGWL 1/1/2008 *Jason "Big Bruiser" Tunder: Released from Contract 2/20/2008 *Cody Willson: Released from Contract 2/20/2008 *Johny Price: Released from Contract 2/20/2008 *Cheerleader Melissa (signed to TNA) 2/13/2008 *James "Lionheart" Florence (Asked for release): 2/20/2008 *CJ Miles: Traded to TWF in March for Dragon Boy *Galvin Gleigh: Lost in Fight for your Job Tournament *Matt Slyler: Lost in Fight for your Job Tournament *Sheena Marie Asked for release. Signed to ACW 5/28/2008 *Kristie Murphy Went with Sheena to ACW *Justin Timberlake: Contract Expired 5/27/2008 *"The Masterpiece" Christopher Masterson: Budget Cut *"The Alpha Male" Monty Brown: Budget Cut *Jon Rocker: Lost in Fight for your Job Tournament *Aaron Jones: Lost in Fight for your Job Tournament *Paris Hilton: Budget cut *Scorpion: Asked for his release 8/20/2008 *Jeff Pryce: Quit on XGW on Fusion Ep 33 *Sapphire: Released along with Scorpion *Dan Cyclone: Budget Cut *Tyler Trouble: Budget Cut *Scott McShannon: Asked for his release *Kristal Cobieski: Budget Cut *Nate Dogg: Budget Cut (September 2008) *Warren G: Budget Cut (September 2008) *Manik: Left XGW for MIW on XGW Charged Ep34 *Harbor Light: Left XGW on Charged Ep34 after losing the title to Johnathen Magnum *Chris Eber: Left on XGW Charged Ep35 after losing to HellFire in a Steel Cage Match = Titles in XGW = Current titles Holders as of 10/26/2008 Reign[http://caw.wikia.com/wiki/XGWL_Title_history] *XGW Ultimate World Title: Karnage (2nd title Reign) *XGW Professional Title: Johnathen Magnum (2nd Title Reign) *XGW Women's World: Sarah Warfield *XGW Tag teams champs: Team Deutschland *XGW Crucero Champion: Dragon Boy (2nd Reign) = XGWL Events = CPV's *8/19/2007 XGWL's 1st CPV, XGWL In Da House (2007). From Compton, CA. Also The XGWL Ultimate CHampion was 1st crowned *9/30/2007 XGWL's 1st Multi-Promotion Supershow with MIW: Hybrid Haven in Cincinatti, OH *11/11/2007 XGWL/ACW CPV: Paid In FULL from NYC. (Moved back due to the San Diego Fires) *12/23/2007 XGWL Holiday Massacre from Kansas City, MO *2/3/2008 XGWL Thug Life from San Antonio, TX *3/16/2008 XGWL All Eyes on Me from Miami, FL *5/11/2008 XGW Spring Breakout *7/14/2008 XGW Operation Freedom *8/11/2008 Female Fury: All-Female CPV hosted by XGW *9/1/2008 XGW In Da House II (2008) *November 2008: XGW Paid In Full (2008) Weekly Shows *7/23/2007 The Premiere of XGWL Wrestling *8/27/2007 Epiosde 5 - 1st CAW show that was brodcasted in 2 languages (English & Spanish) *9/17/2007 Epiosde 8 - 1st XGWL Episode to be in cap card quality. *11/5/2007 Epiosde 13 - Karnage was crowned the #1 Contender for the XGWL Ultimate title *3/26/2008 Episode 26 of Fusion - Kevin McMillan takes over XGW *8/1/2008 Episode 33 of Fusion - 1-Year Anniversary show of XGW = Commentators on XGWL = Commentators *Hector Diaz - Play-By-Play Commentator *Andre Platinum - Color Commentator Former Commentators *The Semi-Spawn of Chuck Norris *BH Guest Commentators *'XtremeTony' (XGWL Owner/CEO) - Called commentary on Epioses 1 & 4 of XGWL *'"The Start Whore"' Danny Duncombe (From TWF) - Called Part 2 of XGWL CPV Paid In Full on 11/11/2007 *'Tim Rage' Was the color commentator for Episode 16 on 12/3/2007 *'Scott McShannon' Color commentator for Episode 19 1/14/2008 = XGWL Theme Songs = *XGWL Weekly show (2007): "Boom" by Royce Da 5'9" *XGWL Weekly Show (2008): "No Escapin' This" by The Beatnuts *XGWL In Da House 8/19/2007: "Compton's In Da House" by NWA *XGW Charged: "Tear it off" by RedMan & Method Man *XGW Worldwide: "Guess Who's Back" by Rakim *XGWL/ACW Paid In FULL 11/11/2007: "Paid In Full" by Eric B. & Rakim *XGWL Holday Massacre 12/23/2007: "Santa Clause goes straigt to the Ghetto" *XGWL Thug Life 2/3/2008: "I Don't give a fuck" by 2Pac *XGWL All Eyes on Me 3/16/2008: "All Eyes on me" by 2Pac *XGW Spring Breakout 5/11/2008: "Jammin" by Bob Marley *XGW Operation Freedom Juny 2008: "Presure" by Skindred *Female Fury August 2008: "Imaginary Playmates" by Angela & Rene *XGW In Da House II: "Keep Da Headz Ringin" by Dr. Dre Category:XGWLCategory:CAWCategory:PromotionCategory:LeagueCategory:CAW Mainstream